


'Cause You Make Me Feel Gorgeous

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional, Feels, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Promptis - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Voyeurism, slight mentions of dysmorphia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: The cold glass of the window felt like a miracle against Prompto’s feverish skin. Noctis’ breath was hot in his ear, every nerve alight with pleasure as the Prince continued playing off every twitch, every gasp, every shudder. Several stories down, the city steadily blinked to life in the dark. Lights twinkled and swirled like a galaxy of nightlife below.It would have been dizzying to look down, if Prompto was paying any attention at all. He didn’t even know the name of the hotel they were in, he just knew they’d booked a night in the penthouse to have an adventurous evening, alone, to spoil themselves. More like spoiling Noctis, of course, but Prompto was always eager to please his Prince.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	'Cause You Make Me Feel Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I have finished this draft, that's been sitting in my folder for I swear at least a year. I've started this fic over a few times and finally had some time to revisit it... I hope everyone enjoys! I'm feeling a bit self conscious about posting this since it started from such an old rewrite but I'm doing my best to thin out my drafts as much as I can ; u ;
> 
> Title from [X Ambassadors's "Gorgeous"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQ_YRnEkaTs) and was also my inspired music for this!

The cold glass of the window felt like a miracle against Prompto’s feverish skin. Noctis’ breath was hot in his ear, every nerve alight with pleasure as the Prince continued playing off every twitch, every gasp, every shudder. Several stories down, the city steadily blinked to life in the dark. Lights twinkled and swirled like a galaxy of nightlife below.

It would have been dizzying to look down, if Prompto was paying any attention at all. He didn’t even know the name of the hotel they were in, he just knew they’d booked a night in the penthouse to have an adventurous evening, alone, to spoil themselves. More like spoiling Noctis, of course, but Prompto was always eager to please his Prince.

“You want everyone to know you love serving your Prince on your knees, huh?” came that smug, cocky lilt from behind him, muttered into a swift bite against Prompto’s burning neck. “Pressed up against the glass begging to get fucked senseless, you love it. I bet you want the whole _world_ to know how much you enjoy being a Prince's bitch. And you’re all _mine.”_

“Please,” Prompto stuttered out, writhing, his hips pushing into Noctis’ delectable touch, that irresistible, perfect friction as his hand stroked expertly - never once relenting - against Prompto’s hard, leaking cock. With shuddered thrusts into his boyfriend's grip, Prompto whispered reverently, _“Please, please…”_

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me…! I need you inside me… please…”

“Just what I wanna hear. Good boy…” Noctis groaned, allowing a rare, full grind against Prompto’s ass while he gave Prompto's aching, throbbing cock a taunting squeeze. All part of the scene, building up the tension, having a little bit of dirty fun… after all, Noctis still had yet to strip, but he had Prompto bare before him in a split second as soon as that door had closed behind them. Prince’s orders. “Beg for it. Moan for me. Show me just how badly you want me. I'll fill you full, so full… and you’re gonna take it all. I’ll make sure of it.”

Prompto moaned as his knees threatened to give out. He probably would have cum right then and there if he'd been permitted to. His face was on fire, his skin burned with the heat of shamed arousal. Palms flat, sweating, Prompto’s chest pressed even further into the cool, thick glass, yet that did little to ground him as he felt his boyfriend’s hardness full against him. _“Oh, gods…”_

Behind Prompto, there was the sound of a bottle lid clicking open. In the next moment, slicked fingers slipped in to part Prompto's ass enough to play at his entrance.

 _“Please,”_ Prompto repeated, trying to grind himself down onto Noctis' questing fingers. It worked; Noctis wasted no time slipping in one, then two fingers as he searched for the perfect angle. The feeling of Noctis' fingers probing and playing inside him was welcome and yet, he still wanted more. A strangled moan escaped when Noctis pulled his fingers away, and then drove them back in, fucking him slow and hard.

When Prompto tried to turn his head to get a glimpse of Noctis, his boyfriend gripped a handful of hair and pressed his head forward against the glass. The act sent a rushing jolt of pleasure through him and he knew just then that he couldn’t last much longer. His hips quested back and met with equally determined motions from Noctis.

“Fuck, Prompto, you’re so fucking sexy,” Noctis groaned, pulling Prompto’s hair a second time just to force another desperate moan free. “Look at you, you’re practically doing all the work, fucking yourself on my fingers. You’re not gonna let me have a turn before you cum, are you? I thought you wanted to be good for me, but no… I guess I was wrong.”

A shuddering whine slipped out from Prompto, teary-eyed from the sparked pain of the grip in his hair. “No, no! I… I wanna be good, I’m sorry!”

“Are you?” Noctis had stopped moving his fingers while Prompto spoke, leaving Prompto pressed against the glass while he attended to something behind him. “Eyes forward, don’t move,” he muttered, as if devising some kind of secret strategy. His touch trailed away and Prompto fought to remain unmoving.

In that moment Prompto wanted nothing more than to look - but he knew better. When Noctis was like this, he knew to obey. It didn’t stop the squirming, the shudders that shook through him as he remained pressed against the window. Briefly Prompto mused, _I wonder if anyone can see us?_ and it sent a spark of guilty heat straight to his cock.

Ears strained, the blond fought for any trace of a clue to what Noctis was up to behind him. All he could catch was the subtle whisper of fabric being pushed aside, the slow pull of a zipper. Prompto closed his eyes and listened harder. Rustling fabric, and lightly creaking springs. It sounded like Noctis sat down on the bed. Had he stripped?

And then, the next sound to hit Prompto’s ears: the Prince, moaning his name.

_“Prompto…”_

It left him weak-kneed yet again, to hear such delicious sound leaving the Prince’s lips. In accompaniment, the slow, wet rhythm of hand against skin. Prompto wanted to cry.

_“Noct, please…”_

“That’s _Prince Noctis_ to you,” came the quip, and then immediately Prompto’s teeth were at his lip, biting down a little too hard to hold back an obscene moan. This was the game that Noctis was playing at. “Now get on your knees and crawl to me.”

And of course, Prompto obeyed. When his skin left contact with the window it left him with a ghost of the surface’s chill. He snuck a glance at Noctis and he thought his heart would stop. There was his Prince, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs parted, shirt open, boxers and pants tossed aside, cock in hand. Finally, it was Prompto’s turn to prove himself.

“Eyes on the floor,” Noctis ordered, a spark of playful pleasure dancing somewhere behind the command. “You don’t deserve to look at me. You gotta earn it.”

The floor was cold; the carpet scratched friction against Prompto’s palms and knees as he moved toward the bed. He wondered how much of a print it would leave on his skin at the end of the night, if he was ordered to stay there…

Prompto stopped in front of Noctis’ legs, waiting for further instruction. Knowing this, Noctis started to stroke himself a little faster, and despite himself Prompto let out a whine.

“What, you jealous? You wanna see me that badly?” Noctis asked. Prompto could hear it, but he couldn’t see it; he wished he could, but the only signs of pleasure he had in his sight was the subtle twitch of Noctis’ toes every now and then, when it felt too good to stay still. “You know what you have to do. You know what you have to say. Don’t make me order you, it’d take all the fun out of it for me.” There was that same sneaky, devious smile, worming its way into the Prince’s tone.

“Please, Prince Noctis, fuck my mouth,” Prompto spluttered, red in the face at the mere thought of the words leaving his mouth, even redder at having said them. “I-I mean. I’m yours to use. However you want me, Your Highness.”

As if on cue, Noctis grabbed a fistful of Prompto’s hair and yanked his head up, only to meet eyes for a split second before shoving the blond’s head against his lap.

“I’ll teach you a lesson about being greedy. You want me to fuck your mouth, huh? It’s not about what you want. It’s about what I want. But…” Noctis’ grip relented ever so slightly, turning from a painful grab to a gentle pat, somewhere outside the scene it was possible Noctis wondered if he’d gone too far. But Prompto just leaned into the touch and reached up to show Noctis both his hands, flat-palmed upward as if making an offering - of himself. “Maybe what I want, what I _really_ want, is for you to give me your everything.”

“I’d give you anything you desire. Even my life, Prince Noctis.”

And that was true, sex or no sex. His ties to the Prince were more than just friendship, just romance, just royal obligation.

“How about you show me, then? How much I mean to you?”

And then it was happening. Noctis guided Prompto’s hands to his cock and the sheer warmth, the perfect smooth slickness his hands met was absolutely _amazing._ This was what he had worked so hard for, all night. Before Prompto could ask permission to continue, Noctis pressed his tip against Prompto’s mouth and let Prompto slowly scatter kisses and gentle tonguings across the skin. His hands struggled to work in time with his mouth and he adjusted himself somewhat to work easier - Noctis said nothing and subtly moved his hips along with Prompto just to give him more space.

“Gods, your mouth is so hot,” Noctis whispered, the tail end of his statement fighting off into shuddered breaths. The hand at the back of Prompto’s head combed through his soft blond locks in a return of his reverence. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Prompto.”

With everything that had happened, Prompto found himself proud. His hard work was finally paying off, and Noctis could see it, even if on most days Prompto felt the very opposite of “gorgeous.” So many nights he’d sat staring at his reflection, wondering, _am I good enough? Thin enough? Strong enough?_ to the point that it kept him awake searching for the smallest things he could do to make himself look better in the Prince’s eyes. Turns out, that _something_ was nothing more than just being himself.

That was all it took for Prompto to take the next step, to scoot just slightly closer as he took as much of his Prince as he could manage. For a moment Prompto worried if he was out of practice, but he slowed his pace enough - and Noctis knew to wait - to work through it.

And the moans that Noctis made, the held-back gasps that forced through clenched teeth, it set Prompto so on edge he knew he was close again just by the near-numbing tingles that scattered like pins-and-needles across his skin. He wanted to touch himself but knew it would be too distracting. All of his focus should be on Noctis, right now.

“Ah, _fuck,”_ Noctis groaned, the sound hushed as he visibly fought to keep his hips from pushing up into Prompto’s mouth, deeper into the wet warmth that he offered. Prompto’s tongue was diligent as he worked his mouth over every inch he could, and the slight vibrations from Prompto’s own restrained noises of pleasure only added to the Prince’s until he was almost squirming against the bed. “Hold… h-hold me down,” he managed, fighting back another thrust, and Prompto obeyed, slowly moving his hands to Noctis’ thighs to grip him tightly, legs open; the position even enabled him to take Noctis deeper, to both of their surprise, and Prompto went for it. Just by the sounds he was making, Noctis sounded like he would fall apart any moment…

As soon as Noctis’ tip touched the back of Prompto’s mouth and - holy shit, _deeper_ \- the next thing he felt was hot warmth rushing down his throat drowning out the light lingering of salt, of sweat, it was _Noctis_ he was tasting.

 _Don’t gag, you’ll ruin it,_ Prompto repeated over and over to himself as Noctis immediately pulled away and watched as a few stray threads of cum dripped out of Prompto’s mouth onto the floor.

“Close your mouth,” Noctis ordered, cupping Prompto’s chin tightly in his hand and causing more to slip out of his struggling mouth, “and swallow it like a good boy. _All_ of it. I’ll reward you if you do…”

And Prompto did just that, even tonguing away the stray strands that fell onto Noctis’ fingers. At that, the Prince was pleased, and patted the bed beside him. “Come here.”

Slowly, knees screaming, Prompto lifted himself off of the floor and sat down on the bed, letting Noctis move him where he wanted. It turns out that where Noctis wanted was right on his lap. Noctis laid down against the pillows, making himself comfortable and silently checking that Prompto was comfortable as well by sparing a glance before continuing.

“You want your reward?” Noctis asked, smiling. Was it genuine, or part of the scene? Prompto couldn’t tell.

“Ye - ” Prompto paused, wondering if they were still invested in their scene. He corrected himself after a cough, tasting Noctis lingering in the back of his throat, coating his words, “Am I… allowed to have my reward, now?”

“Mm. Yeah, you’ve been good. First, though, I want you to kiss me. Let me taste myself on your lips.”

Noctis put a hand on the back of Prompto’s neck to guide him down into a kiss, and Prompto settled into the eventual embrace that followed like he belonged there and nowhere else. The Prince’s lips were soft, his kiss passionate. Confident at first, as his tongue worked into Prompto’s mouth, and then something else; something more gentle drove him to slow his pace and enjoy the moment. Their hands wandered over each others’ bodies, lingering here, gently squeezing there, all in places the other knew they loved. When Prompto pulled away to catch his breath, Noctis pulled him up off of his lap just slightly and directed his arms to rest over the headboard.

“Stay there for a second.”

And for that second, nothing happened. Neither of them moved. Noctis took the moment to watch Prompto intently, analyzing the expressions that fought through Prompto’s eyes, the subtle twitches of his mouth. Prompto focused hard on not moving, on obeying the orders he was given. He stared at the wall, at his hands, anything to keep still until he realized that Noctis pulled him close enough to kiss his chest, trail his kisses slightly downward and swipe his tongue in slow circles over one of Prompto’s nipples - the sudden wet sensation on a place he hadn’t known to be that sensitive was so intense that Prompto nearly flinched.

Noctis hummed, pleased, and kept up the motions of his tongue until Prompto’s moans left him in frantic, barely fought-back whimpers. The Prince’s tongue on him felt so good it was sending shockwaves through his body that left it nearly impossible to stay still.

“That… th-that feels… f-feels… _mmnh…”_

“Good, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Hm. Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind, for later… but right now, I think we ought to get back to business.” Hands steadying Prompto’s hips, Noctis guided Prompto to sit back on his knees just enough to angle and ready himself. After taking a moment to reach over to the side table and pick up the small bottle of lubricant - coating himself with a good sized portion of it - Noctis smiled up at Prompto and shrugged as he wiped his hand on the side of the mattress, staining the sheets. Prompto, too, shrugged and found himself chuckling.

“You ready for me?” Noctis finally asked, and Prompto eagerly nodded.

“I’ve been ready all night, Noct,” Prompto answered, not realizing he’d slipped until Noctis thrust his hips up in a single, sudden motion to bury himself deep inside.

Noctis smirked as Prompto gasped, blindly clinging to whatever he could of Noctis beneath him as the Prince, unrelenting, started to grind his hips up into Prompto’s heat. _“Prince,_ remember?”

“F-f-f… fuck…! Oh, gods…” The blond’s eyes shut tight. His face contorted into a pained expression and only then did Noctis ease his pace just slightly to give them both time to adjust. “I’m… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… I just… I-I… just please, don’t stop.”

“Shh. That’s enough talking. ‘Kay? Just kiss me.”

There was that smile - gentle again, outside of it all - as Prompto leaned down to kiss his Prince. Was Prompto crying? Noctis reached up, one hand away from Prompto’s hips to touch his cheek; when Prompto felt something wet on his face he wondered if it was his tears or not. This time their kiss was gentle, paced, slow and sweet as they learned to move with each other. Each time was like it was new for them, for every new game they played, new idea they tried.

And that was when Prompto came, quick and fast and wishing he could cling to the feeling more as he painted slick white lines across his Prince’s chest with his cum, trying his hardest to ride out the sensation. He, at first, anticipated anger - fearing the look in Noctis’ eyes when he finally opened his own - but instead saw wordless pleasure as Noctis too found his release just by watching Prompto have his. The earlier banter they’d exchanged came to Prompto’s mind as he realized, he really _did_ feel full. Warm, pleasantly so, and then there was the strange, churning pressure of Noctis pushing more, deeper, filling him until he thought he might burst, and then just remaining there for a long moment after stilling just to take in the sight of it.

With a sated sigh, Noctis guided Prompto’s hips down against his one last time before letting out a soft groan, one last shudder leaving him as a signal that he was spent for the night.

“You okay?” asked the Prince, breathless, looking down at his dirtied chest and then back up to Prompto.

“Yeah. You?” Prompto asked in return, willing his shaking hand to wipe his fluids away and when he reached to wipe them on the side of the mattress as Noctis had some time ago, Noctis snatched his hand away and quickly swiped his tongue across each finger, cleaning the mess away. Prompto would have moaned but his throat was starting to feel hoarse, sore; Noctis noticed this in the way he opened and closed his mouth a few times, and offered up one of the hotel’s complimentary water bottles. All while still leaving himself inside Prompto, not bothering to move much farther than that.

Prompto took the bottle, uncapped it, and downed about half before letting out a thankful sigh. “Thanks, Noct.”

No punishment, this time. The scene was over. They were back to their normal selves until the next time.

“Mm. Yeah. You’re welcome. You wanna… lay here for a bit, then maybe take a nice, hot shower after?”

“Hell yeah. Sounds like a plan. Just don’t fall asleep on me - ”

But it was a little too late. Noctis’ eyes had slipped closed as Prompto was speaking, leaving him to choose what to do next himself. He’d stay like that over Noctis even though sleep tugged at his own mind, hung heavy in his limbs; he found himself wanting to remember how beautiful Noctis had made him feel at the end of it all, even despite the messes they’d made. He’d made a promise to himself to clean them both up, but later - when his body would respond to him properly and not still thrum with the lingering, numbing bliss of his release. Maybe he’d wake Noctis later after showering, maybe he’d let him sleep through the night. It would be up to the Prince, what they’d do next, all depending on when Noctis would wake. And Prompto was more than okay with that.

“Goodnight, Noct. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I was finally able to finish this, thank you to all of the people who motivated me to revisit and finish this piece for good! ; u ; <3 I hope it was satisfying aaaaaaaa I feel like it's been a while since I've finished anything sexy with these two.. I hope it was a good read, I worry about revisiting old drafts sometimes but I hope finishing this one was okay! It had been sitting there for so long just staring back at me and I knew I needed to finish it but I got intimidated and left it alone for a while lol. But now it's done!
> 
> There's also something I love about Noctis and Prompto going all out for super rough and/or passionate sex and then just enjoying each other's company toward the end of it, it's just the small sweet things like that that I really enjoy about promptis! And Prompto appreciates the gentle lovings from his handsome Prince of course~


End file.
